everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alidor Grenadier
Alidor Grenadier is the son of Elmedorus and Alzayda from The Knights Errant, a fairy tale novella by Madame d'Auneuil. Character Appearance Alidor is tall, with long dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with grey embroidery resembling chainmail and maroon short pants. On his head is a crown of pomegranate flowers. On his face are square glasses. Around his right wrist is a charm bracelet with rosebud charms on it. Personality Alidor is a bit of a dork. He loves books, RPGs, and computers. He has a tendency to bite his hand, which is due to his autism. He hates surprises and has a tendency to overreact to them. Alidor loves reading up on knights and often makes armor for himself to wear. He is also fond of storytelling and likes to tell stories to pass the time. He also loves spending time with the nymphs, who often giggle in delight at his adorkable nature. His heart, however, is set on his friend Zelmira. Alidor considers himself bisexual, though he is more into girls than he is into other guys. He did briefly date a male student before he started dating Zelmira. His parents and grandparents accept his bisexuality. Story Alidor is the son of Elmedorus and Alzayda. He is descended from a long line of Grenadiers who have proven their bravery in tournaments and quests. Alidor would like to continue the time-honored family tradition. Alidor's parents' story, The Knights Errant, is one of the longest of the fairy tales of old France. Alidor is spending his second year at Ever After High. He is interested in knights and loves tournaments and horseback riding. Alidor inherited a big imagination from his father and likes to think of creative solutions to his problem. Alidor tends to stick around other students from The Knights Errant, knowing that their fates are joined. Alidor's family is active in business. His father Elmedorus owns a top-notch dance studio in the Village of Bookend, as well as a five-star hotel in the nearest city. His mother Alzayda is a patron of the arts and has donated paintings by the finest artists of Granada to museums. The Grenadiers were once active players in the world of Ever After, even having connections to Ever After High, but as Madame d'Auneuil and the other French fairy tale writers fell out of favor, their influence has weakened. Alidor often says that he likes that his parents are able to go places without paparazzi bothering them. Alidor is the captain of his own jousting team, the Knights of the Pomegranate, which consists of him, Zelmira, Zacharie, and Amelie. Relationships Family Alidor lives with his parents, Elmedorus and Alzayda, and his paternal grandparents, the king and queen of Granada. He is very close with all of them, especially his father Elmedorus. He has an older brother named Alain. His maternal grandparents, the king and queen of Leon, live in Leon. One of his father's cousins is married to Zoroaster, a former enemy. Their son is Macrobe Dumaroc Friends Alidor's friends include Zelmira Zamut (daughter of Almanzon and Zamea), Zacharie Canarie (son of Alinzor and Zalmayda), and Amelie Flamberge (daughter of Zalmandor and Amandina). The four of them are fond of storytelling, which their story contained a lot of, and they often spend hours doing it. Other friends from his story include Casilda Desirs, Gwenaelle Talmut, Ione Lanymphe, Scribonia Salmacis, and Concordia Plaisir. He is also close with several students not from his parents' story, such as Shelby Tucker. Enemies While Alidor has enemies (such as Vainglory Charming), he doesn't like to think of people as enemies, since he is not the vindictive type. Romance Alidor is dating Zelmira Zamut and considers her the love of his life. Trivia *Alidor's surname refers to Granada, his father's kingdom, as well as the pomegranate, which was on his father's shield. *Alidor has a pet keel-billed toucan named Papaya. Papaya is named after her favorite food, papayas. *Alidor loves mangoes. His father grows mangoes in his palace conservatory. *Alidor is a second cousin once removed of Kamilla Gyik, Diego Mentira, Jade Beloeil, Laurine de Winter, and Maurine de Winter. *Alidor is also a second cousin of Hilaire Frivole. Hilaire's paternal grandmother was one of the sisters of Elmedor's mother. *Alidor is a third cousin of his girlfriend Zelmira. *Alidor's charm bracelet was given to him by his father, who had it when he was Alidor's age. *Alidor is left-handed. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. See also Read The Knights Errant here Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Knights Category:From Madame d'Auneuil's Tales Category:NibiruMul's Secondary Characters Category:The Knights Errant Category:Bisexual